Prince Edward Island Panthers
'Overview' "Panthers" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Prince Edward Island which is located in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History The University of Prince Edward Island came into being in 1969-70 following the merger of St. Dunstan's University and Prince of Wales College. The St. Dunstan's Saints had been competing since 1938-39 in the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA), which changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. There is no record in Wikia of the Prince of Wales Welshmen having competed in a university league. However, they do claim two PEI collegiate titles and a Charlottetown city title in the 1940s. Over a 5 year period in the 1930s the PEI rivals who later merged played an annual series for the Wellner Trophy. After winning the trophy three times, St. Dunstan's University was allowed to keep the trophy. External links: *Official Site *PWC Hall of Fame Story *PWC History *PEI Pucks 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'Prince of Wales Welshmen: 1934-35 to 1968-69' 'St. Dunstan's Saints: 1934-35 to 1968-69' NOTES: *''There were two divisions in most seasons.'' *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUS years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUS years without ties 2006-07 to present' 'Commemorations' 'Wellner Trophy' St. Dunstan's Saints v. Prince of Wales Welshmen *1934-35 Wellner Trophy Prince of Wales won 2-1-1 *1935-36 Wellner Trophy St. Dunstan's won 2-0-0 *1936-37 Wellner Trophy Prince of Wales won 2-0-0 *1937-38 Wellner Trophy St. Dunstan's won 2-1-0 *1938-39 Wellner Trophy St. Dunstan's won 2-0-1 : St. Dunstan's awarded trophy after winning three series. 'University Cup Tournaments' PRINCE OF WALES WELSHMEN *none ST. DUNSTAN'S SAINTS *1965 University Cup UPEI PANTHERS *1985 University Cup *1987 University Cup *1988 University Cup *1991 University Cup 'Championships' PRINCE OF WALES WELSHMEN *unknown ST. DUNSTAN'S SAINTS *MIAA - 1947, 1965 *Intermediate - 1950 UPEI PANTHERS *AUAA - 1985, 1987, 1988, 1991 'Pictures' 'Alternate Logos' Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Atlantic University Hockey